America's Most Eligible: All Stars
America's Most Eligible: All Stars is the second book of the ''America's Most Eligible'' series. It succeeds its first book, America's Most Eligible: Season 10 Summary New season, new showrunner... And plenty of chances for drama! Find fame and win hearts in the next season of America's Most Eligible. Head back to Miami for America's Most Eligible: All Stars! Will you return be triumphant, or will old enemies drag you down? '' Chapters ''Coming Soon Gallery Sneak Peeks Pre-Book Sneak Peeks & Information AMEBook2Confirmation1.png|Part 1 of AME Book 2 Confirmation AMEBook2Confirmation2.png|Part 2 of AME Book 2 Confirmation AMEBook2Confirmation3.png|Part 3 of AME Book 2 Confirmation What'snewonChoicesAppasofDec042018Update.png|Summary from the app in new Dec 2018 update WhenisWinterinU.S.A.png|When is Winter? from Q&A ExcitedforTHMonacoAMEBK2andD&DBook2.png|Staying tune for TH:Monaco,D&D 2 and AME 2 AMEBook2.png|Stay tuned for AME: All Stars AME2AllStarsSneakPeek1Bianca.png|Sneak Peak #1 ft. Bianca AME Book 2.png|Reveal on Instagram 01/01/2019 PBthankingtoeveryonewhovotedforAllStars.png|PB thanking everyone who voted AME_All_Stars_Derek_Sneak_Peek.png|Sneak Peak #2 ft. Derek SupportInfoHero2RCD3AtV&BSC2.png|Info on Release Date via the App RoDBBR&AME2InfoITunesUpdate.png|Summary from the Choices App Miscellaneous WhotobringbackonAllStars.png|PB getting players to vote on who to bring back ChooseRealityAME.png|Choose Reality on AME ft. a version of Adam and a Female MC AME2.png|Official Promo Cover for Book 2 Promotional Videos Choices Stories You Play - America's Most Eligible, Book 2 Teaser 1 Trivia * A sequel was confirmed at the end of the 20th chapter of America's Most Eligible Season 10. * On November 7, 2018 in response to a player, PB confirmed that this book along with Desire & Decorum, Book 2 are in the works . https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1060252658785693696 * On November 8, 2018 Pixelberry urged players to send them our picks through their official Instagram, Twitter, Tumblr and Facebook accounts for who should return to to play in the All-Stars Season and even hinted at us possibly being able to pick who to "love" in this season. https://www.instagram.com/p/Bp7iBApn5EP/ https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1060608252004585472 ** They also revealed on November 9, 2018 that the poll will close on Tuesday, November 13, 2018. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1061111685761556480 * On November 26, 2018 PB continued to say that this is one of the books that they are currently working on. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1067276068438999040 * On November 30, 2018 PB confirmed that the book will premiere sometime in Winter 2018. http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/11/30/pixelberry-updates-answers-and-more * On December 6, 2018 the book was promoted in PB's latest blogpost. http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/12/6/whats-new-choices-update * On December 28, 2018 PB released the first sneak peek for the All-Stars season. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1078749579435073536 ** In addition, they also confirmed that Bianca is one of the contestants that will return.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1078758068383408128 https://twitter.com/StyleMeBianca/status/1078751249091067905 * On January 1, 2019 PB confirmed that Book 2 will come out on Wednesday January 16, 2019. ** They also unveiled the book cover on the same day, where it revealed that also back for the All Stars season are: Handsome Stranger and Beautiful Contestant who appear on the cover with a version of Your Character and Jen Espinoza. https://www.instagram.com/p/BsG6RdWHVs8/ * On January 3, 2019 PB released a second sneak peek where they confirmed that the player will once get to pick if they want to play as villain, a sweetheart or a flirt in Book 2. ** In addition, they also confirmed that Derek will also be one of the contestants from Season 10 that is participating in the All Stars season. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1080941108513763329 * On January 8, 2019 a summary for the Book was released on the Choices App as part of the new update alongside Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance. References Category:Stories Category:Upcoming Books Category:America's Most Eligible Category:Romance Category:Reality TV